1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiment generally relate to semiconductor processing equipment and, more particularly, to the loading and unloading of the semiconductor processing equipment.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
In some instances semiconductor processing times are very long, sometimes hours. To allow the semiconductor processing equipment to operate uninterrupted for these long processing times multiple cassettes of substrates are provided. Generally, conventional semiconductor processing equipment accommodates equipment front end modules (EFEMs) where up to four cassettes are placed on load ports located linearly in a row. These linearly arranged cassettes are accessed by a transfer robot that generally travels along a linear guide track to allow the transfer robot to access each cassette. This EFEM configuration may be insufficient to meet the needs of semiconductor manufacturers that are manufacturing semiconductor products with the very long processing times such that the manufacture of the semiconductor products is cost effective.
It would be advantageous to provide a loading and unloading station for semiconductor processing equipment that can supply a sufficient number of cassettes to the semiconductor processing equipment so that the manufacture of the semiconductor products is performed in a cost effective manner.